Lovely Fighter Sailor Hina
by Poetik
Summary: Poetik crossover project 1: putting characters of Love Hina into the Sailor Moon plot! This will be a 13 episode series, my longest yet! I have 6 chapters done so far.
1. Realization of Power! Hina Moon Appears

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Love Hina is the awesome work of Ken Akamatsu. And since I love them both so much, here is my rendition of casting his characters into her plot.

Test 1: Realization of Power! Hina Moon appears

* * *

"I'm gonna be late for school!" Naru Narusegawa rushed to put her socks on, stumbling out of her room. Along the way, she nearly ran over her sister, Mei, who held out Naru's lunch. 

"Can't you ever be on time, sister? I know your grades are great and all, but that doesn't mean you can just wake up whenever you want!" Mei let go of the box just as Naru got the other sock on, and barely caught the falling meal.

"See you later!" Naru hopped into her shoes near the front door, and rushed off to school.

* * *

'Study, study, study, study... study!' Naru thought to herself throughout the math class. And yet she was relieved when the bell rang. As she got ready to leave the classroom, she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

"Aren't you coming to the party tonight, Naru-chan?"

Naru sighed. "Kitsune, you know that parties are a waste of time. There is so much I need to know for the upcoming test!"

Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno smirked. "Yeah, but you should try some hands-on learning, and this party could be just what you need. And maybe we can hook you up!"

Naru sighed. Kitsune could probably coax her into skydiving if she wanted to. Well, at least she wasn't trying to borrow money again. Some friend.

"Okay, okay! But I still say it's a waste of time."

Kitsune patted her on the shoulder. "I know you won't regret this. This party is at the Hinata House. You know, that mansion up on the hill? Well, anyways, see you there!" She waved, and ran off with a slight grin.

Naru packed her bags with her books, and went home. She knew her parents wanted her to socialize more, but this is not what she had in mind.

* * *

Naru met up with Mitsune at the base of the steps leading to the tall house looming at the top. And yet, it wasn't scary; the sakura blossoms from trees surrounding the steps blew across the air in front of the house. Although it was getting toward sunset, there was still enough light to show the beauty of the premises. 

The inside of the house, however, was lively. The party had already begun, loud music was shaking the main entrance, and the crowd was quite active. A small food and drink table was to one side, and the two of them headed in that direction to avoid the frenzy.

"If this is what you expected, Kitsune, then I'm ready to go home."

A different voice answered her. "So this party isn't to your liking?" Naru turned to see a short, spectacled boy between her and Kitsune. "Well, perhaps you'd rather take a tour of this old house?"

"And just who are you?"

"I'm the caretaker of the house in my grandmother's absence. Keitaro Urashima, at your service." He held a hand out to shake, but she slapped it away.

"I see, you'd rather be alone. Well, feel free to look around." The host then left the two of them, and greeted a few other guests who had just walked in.

"No wonder the party is so lame, Kitsune. It takes after the host."

"Don't you want to explore the house, Naru? I know how curious you get. 5, 4, 3, 2..."

"Okay! I get it. Let's go look around."

Keitaro noticed the new girl smile for a moment as she walked off with her friend into a side hallway. 'She seems so familiar, but I can't remember why.' He thought about it for another moment, but then put it into the back of his mind as he mingled with the crowd.

* * *

"Wow! This house has a backyard hot spring! Too bad we didn't bring bathing suits." 

"You sound like you've never been to a hot spring, Naru."

"Well... I haven't."

"Oh."

Naru went up to the edge, and felt the water with her hand. "Ouch! That's hot!"

"That's why it's called a hot spring."

She glared at Kitsune. "Don't tell me the obvious." She was getting ready to leave , then nearly jumped as she heard a splash in the water behind her. She turned back to look, fists ready. A cute turtle looked up at her.

"Wow, that's a hot springs turtle! Those are rarely in this area of the world."

"Bo-ring. Naru, if you want to play around with a turtle, go ahead. But I'm gonna go party."

"Suit yourself." Naru reached into the water and picked up the turtle as her friend left. The turtle squirmed around, but then seemed to look right into her eyes.

* * *

"Kentaro, are you leaving the party already?" A few girls had noticed one of the coolest partiers about to leave the room. 

"I just have to make a call." He smiled slightly, then entered a side room and locked the door. From his pocket, he took out a small gem, and tossed it into the air. It hovered in front of him, and then a holographic screen appeared.

"How goes your progress, Jeditaro?"

"The party is going smoothly, Kanako-sama. Soon, the energy these fools are using will be in your hands!"

"Excellent! Soon, I will have enough energy to escape this annex, and take revenge on them all!"

* * *

Naru held the turtle close, and drifted into thought. 'Kitsune thinks anything is fun. Why can't I be the way she is? Maybe my head is too full of facts to have room for fun. And yet..." 

The turtle began to squirm again, and this time she unknowingly let go. By the time her thoughts drifted back to reality, she was face to face with the turtle, now floating in front of her.

"Perhaps you are the one."

"Aah! The turtle is talking!" Naru started panicking, but thought of something. "No, I probably just fainted from the steam, and I'm dreaming. Yes, dreaming."

"You aren't dreaming. My name is Tama. And you are my first Hina soldier. Sailor Hina Moon."

She gaped. "Tama? Soldier? Now I know I'm dreaming."

Tama slapped Naru with a flippery foot. "Does that feel like a dream? I don't have time to explain. Your friend is in danger, Naru."

"How do you know my name?"

"Your friend said it before she left."

"Plausible, but what do you mean danger?"

"You'll know after you use this." Tama held out a paw with a wrist watch attached to it.

"It's a watch."

"Nope. That's an illusion. Yell out, 'Hina Moon Power!' Then you'll transform."

Naru was about to object again, when she heard a scream from another side of the house.

"Hina Moon... Power!"

* * *

Jeditaro, having given up his disguise as Kentaro, had locked the doors of the main room, and had another gem out, which was draining the energy of the guests in the room. True, a few people had left that room beforehand, including the host, but he didn't care. There was plenty enough energy here. The crowd started to faint, one by one. 

His task was nearly complete when he heard a loud cracking noise coming from a locked hallway door. Just as he turned to look at it, the door fell down, revealing a shadowed figure.

* * *

"Who are you?" A sailor suited figure walked over the door lying in front of him. 

"How dare you attack these people, who merely were trying to relax and have fun? I will not let you get away with this atrocity! I, Sailor Hina Moon, will punish you! Hina Kick!"

The agile Jeditaro appeared to dodge the attack, but then realized that the gem of energy was missing.

"You used this to hurt them, I can tell." Hina Moon threw it to the ground, shattering it. "And you're next."

"Hmm. You interest me. But not worth my time. I'll have a lesser creature handle you." He made a ball of energy with his hands, and flung it into the stereo the music was playing in. The stereo twisted into a humanoid form.

"Behold! Blastor, blow her away." And cackling, Jeditaro vanished.

"Maximum Volume!" Blastor turned up the sound to max, paralyzing Hina Moon with pain from the noise flowing through her ears. She fell to her knees.

Suddenly, the sound stopped. She looked up. The monster had a red rose jammed in its sound dial.

"Now, Hina Moon! You can destroy it!" She looked behind her to see a man in a black tuxedo and cape, with a white mask across his eyes, calling to her from a large, half-open window, though she could barely hear his shouting.

Her anger flared. She hated loud noise. This creature would pay.

"Hina Moon Retribution!" A blast of pink energy came from her outstreched fist and slammed into Blastor, shattering its body.

She turned to look back at the guy who saved her, but he was gone. 'Who was that?' she thought.

* * *

Back at the edge of the hot spring, Naru looked for Tama. 

"Naru, there you are!" Kitsune hugged her friend from behind. "I think we partied too much. It appears we fell asleep, and someone destroyed the stereo! I hope it wasn't you. Though I can't imagine you as a vandal."

"Neither can I, Kitsune."

Once again, a different voice interrupted her. "So this is where you've been avoiding the party."

"Mr Urashima, where is the turtle I saw in here?"

"Oh, Tama? She tends to wander about, but always returns here at some point."

"Her name is Tama? Hmm." She shuffled her feet. "Do you mind if I come and play with her once in a while?"

Keitaro smiled. "You sure are an odd one, Miss..."

"Naru."

"I see. Naru. But as I was saying, I admire your kindness to animals, even if it doesn't apply to your own species. You have my permission." But as he looked up, still smiling, he saw Naru wasn't quite as pleased with his big mouth.

"I don't need to hear that from a loser like you!" Naru punched him square in the jaw, sending him flying, until he landed with a splash in the middle of the hot spring.

"Baka."

"You didn't have to hit him, Naru. He is letting you come back."

"He insulted me!"

"Was he wrong?"

The conversation continued as Naru and Kitsune left the Hinata House in the middle of the night.

* * *

Keitaro swam over to the edge of the hot spring, clothes drenched. "Naru, was it? What a firecracker. I wonder how she'll react when she hears the news about this house..."

* * *

Extra Credit Preview! Dragged into the time consuming life of a crime fighting magical girl, Naru can't do it alone! But just in time, Tama discovers the next Hina fighter, defender of hot springs, Hina Mercury! Who is she? How will Naru keep her identity secret from the caretaker of Hinata House? And what is Keitaro's announcement? Stay Tuned! 

End Test 1


	2. Spring into Action! The Second Scout

Test 2: Spring into action! The Second Scout

"C'mon, hurry up, Naru! We're almost there!"

As usual, Mitsune Konno had all the energy. Naru was less enthusiastic about their sudden trip to the arcade. Although she liked playing the UFO catcher machine, the place was usually loud and full of people.

Fortunately, the crowds today were gathered around only a few games. One group was watching in awe as a blonde girl was racking up high scores on a dancing machine. She certainly was full of energy, Naru thought. Another bunch was in a line to one side of a fighting game, waiting their turn to challenge a tall girl with pale white skin and long black hair, who never seemed to lose.

"The place is certainly lively today," Kitsune remarked as they went to the counter to make tokens. A young man with a name tag which proclaimed him as "Haitani Masayuki" happily changed their quarters, and unsuccessfully tried to flirt with them. He was lucky that they merely ignored him and walked away.

There was only one girl ahead of them at the catcher machine. She appeared to be having bad luck.

"What are you trying to catch?" Naru asked her. The girl turned around in surprise, seeing that a few people had shown up behind her. In some small embarrassment, the girl apologized for being in the way and ran off.

"I only asked her a question."

"Some people are like that, Naru."

"Hey! The machines have little Liddo-kun plushies this week!"

* * *

"Jeditaro, why have you returned empty-handed?" The dark being known as Kanako was not pleased.

"Kanako-sama, a powerful enemy interfered. Sailor Hina Moon."

"A soldier of Hina? How... unexpected." She thought for a moment. "Continue your mission, and destroy her if she interferes again."

"Understood."

* * *

Tama flew across the town, on her usual search for the soldiers of Hina. She had been fortunate that one had found her first, but she couldn't take a break, not with dark forces lurking again.

She had secretly followed Naru to the arcade, knowing that people gathered there for entertainment. And she felt unusual powers there, but couldn't narrow it down to any one person. Then, a small surge of energy occurred when a girl ran out of the arcade. Tama decided to follow her and investigate that energy.

The girl had run straight home. Tama could hear loud voices inside arguing, not aware of the girl's arrival. She had heard too, and didn't enter the house. Tama landed quietly to her side, and approached as a normal turtle would. "Myuh."

The girl looked down at the little creature, sat down beside it, and patted it. "A turtle in our yard. How odd. But you are better company than my parents right now."

* * *

Later, as Naru and Kitsune left the arcade, Naru with her new Liddo-kuns (having captured two in 34 tries), they ran into Keitaro, who had flyers under one arm and was posting one on a telephone pole as they passed.

"Watcha doing, Keitaro?" Kitsune asked in her nonchalant voice.

"He turned and smiled, wiping some sweat off his brow. "posting advertisements. But I doubt you two would be interested. The Hinata House is preparing to rent rooms."

They were surprised, although both Naru and Kitsune were interested for different reasons. Kitsune was immediately interested in a house that had instant hot springs access and (hopefully) a cheap rent. Naru thought of Tama, and a room as a base, but she thought it improper to live with a guy she barely knew.

Keitaro saw they were in deep thought. "Well, I have more posters to put up. Call me if you know anyone who needs a place to stay." And then he went on, leaving them to talk about the novel development.

* * *

Naru found out that her family had seen one of the posters when she got home. Her father tried to convince her to apply for a room, because it would give her more space than the room she currently shared with Mei.

"And it'll be good for studying to have your own room."

"But the caretaker is a jerk! I don't want to live with someone like that."

"Just give it a try, Naru. If you don't change your mind after a week, you don't have to stay."

Naru begrudgingly agreed, although deep down she felt curious about what it would be like to live in such a grand house.

* * *

Keitaro was still putting up flyers when the sun began to set. 'Just a few more poles on this block, and I'll call it a night.'

"Myuh myuh." Keitaro knew that sound anywhere. He looked into a neighboring yard, and saw Tama sitting next to a girl who appeared to be crying.

"Oh, I see Tama-chan is trying to cheer you up."

"Tama?" The girl said quietly, without looking up.

"Yes. Tama is a really intelligent turtle, and a very odd one. She probably flew to even get here."

"Flew... flew?" She looked up at him skeptically.

Keitaro chuckled. "Yup, I'll show you. Here, Tama-chan." He put his arm out, and the girl watched in amazement as the turtle put its flippers forwards, flapped slightly, and darted up to his arm like a glider.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Her words had a little more enthusiasm.

"You aren't the first person to say that." He then remembered his errand. "Sorry, I have to go. I have to finish putting up these flyers for Hinata House, which has so many extra rooms they are renting some out now. But I don't think we'll have many applications."

"Why not?" She seemed peculiarly interested, and less shy by the minute.

"Who knows. Maybe people are afraid the rent will be expensive. But it probably wouldn't be. My family only needs a slight income from this venture to be satisfied. But this business is probably boring you. Have a good night, but don't stay out too long or you'll catch cold!" And he left, while she continued pondering on a newly formed idea.

* * *

When Naru and Kitsune went to the arcade the next day, the second day in a row, things seemed busier than usual. People were at nearly every game. Haitani, the counter guy, was talking to another young man, whom Kitsune remembered being called "Kentaro" at the party.

Once again, as Naru approached the catcher machine, that girl was there, although apparently lost in some other thought, for she wasn't really playing it. This time Naru was ready to greet her, not surprise her.

Naru tapped her on the shoulder, and held out a Liddo-kun to her as she turned around. "I'm sorry I scared you the other day. I have this extra one if you want it."

The girl looked up at her. "I'm not in your way?"

"Not when we take turns. Here." And she put the toy into the girl's hand. "I'm Naru. This is my friend Kitsune." Kitsune smirked behind her friend's back.

"I'm... my name is... Shinobu. Shinobu Maehara."

Naru smiled welcomingly. "I'm pleased to meet you."

As the new friend began to slowly smile back, a haze began to cross the floor of the arcaade, and Naru suddenly noticed that Tama had landed on her shoulder. Shinobu noticed too.

"You must be a friend of Tama's," she said quietly.

"So you have met Tama too?" Naru asked curiously.

"Yeah, on my lawn last night. Then a guy came and got her."

"Oh that caretaker. I think his name was Keitaro."

"Keitaro..."

Then, with a sudden break in the conversation, they noticed that the arcade was suddenly silent. Looking around, they saw everyone else had fainted, even Kitsune, who had just finished a game on a nearby racing machine.

* * *

Jeditaro noticed that only two people were left standing. "I forgot to infuse the catcher machine. Oh well, guess I'll leave the cleanup to Avatar." And he sent an orb of dark energy into a nearby fighting machine. The machine became a creature with a lightly armored humanoid form.

"Drain their energy, and collect the other's afterwards," he told the creature, and phased out of the room.

* * *

Avatar went in the wrong order, leaving the two girls to stare as he collected the energy of the unconscious crowd. Naru was ready for a fight, except she was concerned about Shinobu, who was close to fainting. But when Jeditaro left, Tama had flown to perch on Shinobu's shoulder, and whispered in her ear.

"You are strong, though quiet. You are a soldier of Hina, I am sure of it."

Shinobu looked to the side to see the turtle holding an odd pen in its flipper. "You can talk too?"

"She is a soldier too?" Naru said in surprise at the same time.

"Naru, transform and show her. Then she will know how," Tama said in a louder voice.

"Okay, let's save this arcade." She held out her watch. "Hina Moon Power!"

Shinobu watched in shock as her new friend took on a new outfit, a beautiful white sailor suit with pink ribbons.

"Now, you try, Shinobu, second soldier of Hina," Tama told her, and flew off her shoulder.

"Um... alright. If it'll help." She took the pen, and saw a familiar symbol. "Hina... Mercury Power!"

* * *

Having finished collecting the energy, Avatar then turned looking for two scared girls, but found instead two sailor suited soldiers, one with pink and one with blue.

"Halt! Give those people back their energy! They need that to stay active, especially in an arcade! We will punish you! For I am the soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Hina Moon!"

"And I'm the soldier of Hot Springs, Hina Mercury!"

"And together, your game is over!" They said together.

Avatar charged at them, and attacked with punches and kicks, as if in a fighter game.

Naru thought, 'I'm not used to defending, so I'll just try pure offense.'

"Hina Ascend Punch!" She gave a quick uppercut, to some effect. Avatar retreated slightly, then fired a white orb at Naru, who was caught off guard.

"Naru!" Hina Mercury reached a hand in front of her to block the attack, which suddenly had an object materialize in it. The projectile hit the object, and ricocheted, hitting a wall to the side.

Hina Moon looked down at the object. "A... frying pan?"

"Um, it was all that I could think of related to hot water."

"Well, trust your gut, although that is truly iron-ic." They both giggled.

They turned just as Avatar prepared another projectile.

"Batter up!" The projectile fired. Shinobu deflected it again, then prepared a counterattack. "Frying pan... boomerang!" And she flung the pan at Avatar, hitting him across his forehead, dizzying him.

"And now, to finish him!" Hina Moon said. "Hina Moon Retribution!" And the pink blast took Avatar out of existence.

"Flawless victory!" They both yelled, and laughed.

* * *

The next day, things had calmed down. Everyone blamed faulty ventilation for yesterday's incident.

Naru told Kitsune about her dad's proposition about Hinata House, which was very agreeable to her, since she wanted to go there too. So they both went there to talk to Keitaro.

He was surprised to have anyone to accept the offers, let alone two pretty girls. And all three were happily surprised, when a few minutes later a third prett girl showed up.

"Shinobu, why are you here?" Naru asked in astonishment.

"My parents... have been fighting lately, and I told them I didn't want to hear it, and then I said that I knew a place I could stay for cheap. So, they agreed, for my sake. And Tama is here, too, and I always wanted a pet." She winked at Naru.

Keitaro was happy for Shinobu. She seemed to be happier than when he last saw her, although he had no clue what Naru and Shinobu were really thinking. It was enough to him that they were happy, and pretty.

And so, that day, Hinata House acquired three new members!

* * *

Extra Credit Preview! Who is this new girl at school, who's always happy? Even with such bad luck! Tama knows that where there's smoke, there's fire. And where there's fire, Hina Mars is sure to be! I just wish she'd stop burning down buildings by accident. Stay tuned!

End Test 2


	3. Unsinkable! The Sunny Sailor

Test 3: Unsinkable! The Sunny Sailor

"Are you girls up for a little sailing?"

Keitaro Urashima was in the main room of the Hinata House, enjoying an afternoon meal with two of his new tenants, Naru Narusegawa and Shinobu Maehara. Mitsune Konno was out on the town, probably gambling. Although she was nicknames Kitsune, the 'fox,' she never seemed to have the slyness to bet on the winners. Yet it never stopped her from trying.

"You're being awfully generous to ask, landlord." Naru still didn't trust him.

"Call me Keitaro. 'Landlord' is such a formal title."

"Maybe when you grow up."

"Anyways, it isn't just out of kindness. I'm working a part time job on the tour ship Akamatsu, and the captain gave me a few extra tickets for this weekend."

Shinobu was shy as usual, so Naru was answering for the both of them. "Well, as long as you're busy elsewhere, it couldn't hurt to try and enjoy ourselves." The girls looked at each other and nodded, smiling.

Keitaro thought to himself, 'I'm glad to get on their good side for once, although I hope they don't see me swabbing the deck…'

* * *

"I'm sorry, Kitsune! Keitaro only had two tickets left, and you weren't there to protest." Naru was trying to console her friend, who didn't have a ticket for the cruise. They were at school the day before the trip, one group among many in deep conversation before their class started. 

"You could have asked by proxy. You can be so thoughtless sometimes, Naru. Well, I guess I'll forgive you, if you help with my rent."

"Naru glared at her, but shrugged. "I always do, Kitsune." She sighed. "Somehow I always do."

The teacher came in, and the class quieted. "Last month's mock exam results are posted out at the main entrance. For this grade, the top three scores were 166 by Miss Narusegawa, 170 by Mr. Kimiaki, and 174 by Miss Maehara from Class C."

Naru stopped staring down the four-eyed nerd Shirai as she heard the last name mentioned. 'Shinobu was the top student? Maybe we should study together…'

* * *

"This is your second consecutive failure, Jeditaro." 

"K-kanako-sama." The dark soldier stuttered as he knelt before the dark queen. "I underestimated their resourcefulness. I won't let it happen again. I will be overseeing this next mission personally."

"Make sure you don't fail this time. I don't think you'd enjoy the punishment I'll give you if you come back empty-handed."

"I understand."

Jeditaro teleported onto a large ship, and disguised himself as the captain, who he had disposed of earlier.

'I won't fail this time. I can't afford to fail again.'

* * *

Keitaro waved to Naru and Shinobu, who was holding Tama, as they approached the boarding plank. He wore a traditional white sailing uniform, and clumsily tried to hide- a mop behind his back. The girls giggled as they passed him, and he turned beet red. 

"Some thanks," he muttered, but forced a smile. As the ship began to depart, Keitaro let them enjoy the view from the deck, while he went to the interior to begin his work.

The first half of the trip was uneventful, although the view was nice, and more passengers boarded at a small island, where it would then turn around to return to home port. One of the new passengers, a beautiful young lady, walked over to the two girls.

"Oh my, what a lovely ship this is! Is this your first time on a boat?"

Naru smiled at the outgoing girl. "It's a beautiful day, and we are watching the sunlight play on the water."

"I see. I think I'll stand over here too, then. You two are kind people, I can tell. And I kinda need some help, probably."

"Probably?"

"Yes, I have this tendency to faint once in awhile. If I do, can you make sure I don't drown?"

Naru quickly accepted. "I can try. But can you tell me your name?"

"My my! Pardon my manners. My name is Mutsumi Otohime."

"Nice to meet you, Mutsumi. I'm Naru Narusegawa, and this is Shinobu Maehara." Shinobu tried to bow to her, but was interrupted as Mutsumi quickly hugged them both.

"Such nice people. Maybe you can also help me find my new apartment when we get to the next town."

"You're moving on a cruise ship?" Naru was confused.

"It's the only ship that comes to my island."

Tama listened to all of this with a certain boredom, but felt that something was odd about the new person. 'This Mutsumi character seems to have some sort of mysterious luck, although I can't tell if it is good or bad. Maybe both.'

* * *

Jeditaro turned off the ship's engine, and the boat slowed. Then, he began to drain energy from people in the passenger's quarters, because the internal rooms were rigged to assist his plot. As the energy gathered, Jeditaro removed the spell he had placed on the ship, and the beautiful illusion became a barely floating heap of wreckage. 

Mutsumi felt some of the draining energy, and passed out as the mirage vanished. Naru and Shinobu tried to help her, but seeing that she wasn't in immediate danger, turned to find the people that were. Tama stayed by Mutsumi as the two girls transformed and went to find the enemy.

* * *

"I've been waiting, Sailor brats," a dark figure said as they found their way to the front of the ship. "My name is Jeditaro, and I'm going to make sure you never ruin my plans again!" He threw a dark energy blast at them, but they quickly dodged it. 

"Plans that hurt others are doomed to fail! Hina Kick!" Jeditaro proved even faster, as he vanished before Sailor Hina Moon had finished her attack. A barrier of crackling dark energy appeared around the two scouts.

"Try and escape that." Jeditaro chuckled as the soldiers struggled to get out, to no avail. All of a sudden a red rose clipped Jeditaro's cheek and stuck into the deck. With a slight cut on his face, and his concentration on the barrier broken, he turned in rage to look up at a mysterious figure up on the roof of the ship.

"A cruise should not be interrupted."

* * *

Mutsumi woke up to see a small turtle looking at her, calling her name. 

"I didn't know turtles could speak human. I thought I had to speak turtlese."

"Mutsumi, those two girls need your help."

"They do? But I'm the one who needs help."

"Then use this pen and say 'Hina Mars Power!'"

"Okay, cute turtle. Hina Mars Power!" And the smiling lady transformed into the lovely soldier of optimism, Sailor Hina Mars.

"The others are probably in a battle with whoever made this ship. Help them fight!"

"I'll try!"

* * *

"Who are you?" Jeditaro sneered at the newcomer, dressed in a black tuxedo and a white mask. 

"The ally of Hinata, Ronin Mask!" He turned to the scouts. "Do not give up hope! There is always a way to defeat any opponent."

Hina Mercury turned to the expanse of water around the ship. "I got it! Water drawn to my frying pan attack can be boosted by my powers!" She held out her hand and the pan appeared. She held it above her head, and water came spiraling out of the ocean to it. "Scalding Geyser attack!" She turned the pan at Jeditaro, who was again prepared to avoid it. "Not fast enough!"

"Pathetic. And predictable. You are no match for me."

"Kotatsu Heat Wave!" Jeditaro turned in surprise at the new yell from another direction, and was singed by a new attack, just barely avoiding being destroyed entirely.

"A new soldier!" The two scouts murmured.

"You mean man! I'll never forgive you! The lovely soldier of flame and optimism, Sailor Hina Mars, is here to burn you up!"

Jeditaro could see that he was way outnumbered, but with his mission more or less complete, he had no qualms about leaving the fight unfinished. "Another time, sailors. Bwahaha!" And he vanished.

As the scouts surveyed the ship, they noticed Ronin Mask had also vanished. Inside, they found numerous people injured, who would take much longer to recover since their energy wasn't reclaimed. They also found Keitaro. Though unconscious, he didn't appear to have been drained of his energy.

A few hours later, a patrol ship picked up the people who were on the stranded boat.

* * *

The next day, as the Hinata House members ate lunch, Keitaro read the morning paper, while Shinobu finished cooking. When Keitaro had found out how good she could cook, he made her a deal. Now she was officially house chef, and in return he rent cost would be significantly reduced. 

"This is great, Shinobu!" Naru exclaimed. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Um… talk?" Shinobu said quietly. They all laughed.

"That reminds me. I need you to help me study."

"Sounds like fun." She rubbed Tama's chin as the turtle perched on the nearby counter.

Keitaro listened to them talk about studying. He would have asked for help too, but it would have been awkward. After all, he was a third year ronin, and they hadn't even finished school yet.

He put his thoughts back in focus, and read a strange article. "Hey girls, listen to this. 'Local apartment catches fire. No injuries reported.' Isn't that the apartment across from here?"

"I wonder why we didn't hear sirens. Maybe it was small enough to put out with an extinguisher," Naru suggested.

"Or maybe you're a sound sleeper…" Keitaro mumbled, who had heard all sorts of alarms the previous night.

"You better not have said anything bad, Keitaro," Naru warned. He zipped his lip but smiled behind the newspaper. At least she had called him by name. It was a start.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Shinobu said cheerfully. And then jumped back in shock as she opened it, for the person she found there was wearing badly burned clothes, and looked a little charred herself. "M-mutsumi?"

"Oh my, you are? Ah, yes, Miss Maehara. Nice boat ride?" And she fainted. Naru and Keitaro got up to help her, and carried her to a sofa, laying her softly down on it. A little while later she woke up.

"I'm sorry for barging in.I heard I might find a room here. You see, there was this heater, and a watermelon, and, well, one thing led to another, and the next thing I knew, my room was on fire! Then, something… something… and here."

"At least you have your health," Keitaro suggested.

Naru punched him. "Obviously, you weren't introduced to Miss Otohime, Keitaro. She doesn't have that either."

Mutsumi laughed. "It's alright. At least I have friends. That's enough for now."

"You're welcome to stay here," the bruised landlord suggested. The other two agreed.

Kitsune walked in the open front door. "I'm… back? Oh great, another straggler."

"A fox?" Mutsumi said, noting Kitsune's usual facial expression.

"More or less."

"I always wanted a pet."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding." She smiled, then fell asleep, exhausted but happy.

Tama thought, 'She is a unique one for sure. Lucky and unlucky both.'

* * *

Jeditaro gave the energy he had collected over to his master. 

"You look injured, Jeditaro."

"I'm sorry. A third scout appeared, and an ally by the name of Ronin Mask."

"And you couldn't beat them alone."

"No, Kanako-sama."

"At least you didn't fail completely. But you are still on thin ice. Keep that in mind. Next time, don't come back until they are destroyed."

"Very well."

* * *

Extra credit preview! Jeditaro's in a tight spot! He's going all out to stop the gathering sailor team from ruining his plans. And he has a few more tricks up his sleeve, to say the least. Even I don't know what he has planned for our heroines! Is three better than one? Stay tuned! 

End Test 3


	4. Skyline! Jeditaro's Final Plot

Test 4: Skyline! Jeditaro's final plot

"Naru, did you see the news today?" Shinobu Maehara had ran into the living room of Hinata House, a mansion-like complex where three very special girls and two other people (including a male landlord) were currently living. Shinobu wasn't as quiet as usual today, because she tended to be loud when there was something exciting.

Naru Narusegawa, on the other hand, was always loud. But she waited patiently for Shinobu to tell her and the other girl in the room, Mutsumi Otohime, about the news, since it must be important to get the quiet girl riled.

"The local airport had an incident earlier today. All the crew and passengers were put to sleep, but luckily the pilots woke before landing. Some of the people on board were taken to the hospital, unable to wake up."

Naru couldn't keep silent any longer. "That sounds like the work of Jeditaro! But he is being bolder than usual."

"It's obviously a trap." Tama, the little turtle who was the advisor of these three girls, said the obvious answer.

"But we can't let him continue this!" Mutsumi replied. "I say we catch a flight, and beat him at his own game! We outnumber him three to one!"

"Let's think it through first. We can't rely this time on the help of on again, off again allies like this new guy, Ronin Mask. And I won't be able to help this time, I fear."

"Although, Tama, you could fly by the plane," Shinobu suggested. The girls giggled.

"We also have to make sure no one else we know is on board, in case that gas attack hurts the other passengers. You can transform to protect yourselves, but most likely the other passengers will faint again."

"We'll go secretly," Naru told Tama. "Kitsune is too busy watching game shows to even know we have left. As for Kei... our landlord, I doubt he could afford a ticket."

"And how will we then?" Shinobu asked.

"Um, I know someone who works there," Mutsumi spoke up.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

From another room, Mitsune Konno's voice rang out. "Quiet down out there! They are playing the Plinko game now!"

The rest of the plan was layed out in words closer to whispers.

* * *

"That should draw their attention," Jeditaro said to himself. The next plane was ready. Who would suspect one of the pilots who were knocked out as being the cause of the attack? And of course there would be more. However many it took to lure the Sailors into his trap. 

"Time to set up the final gauntlet."

* * *

The three girls boarded the plane, thanking one of Mutsumi's many relatives, who just happened to work there. 

"You have some odd luck, Mutsumi," Naru told her.

"Um, I suppose it is only what you call 'Networking?'"

Naru laughed, "Good one."

"Good what?"

"Never mind."

The plane took off. At the point of highest elevation, a voice came over the intercom. "This is the captain speaking. Please prepare for some turbulence."

Some of the passengers put on the oxygen masks, but when Naru saw people who did so faint, she told the others. "Those must be full of the sleep gas too." Suddenly the vents began to let out large amounts of smoke. The three girls moved into the bathroom section so they wouldn't be seen.

"Hina Mars Power!"

"Hina Mercury Power!"

"Hina Moon Power!"

* * *

Jeditaro look with amusement at the struggling passengers from where he stood on the wing. The air streaking through his hair felt great. And soon he would be free, free of the pests. The side door of the plane opened, and he greeted his guests, who had jumped onto the wing to meet him. "Greetings, Sailor brats, Enjoy the view while you can. This will be your last trip, one-way." 

"You can't beat us, Jeditaro! We won't lose to the likes of you! For we are soldiers of justice! I am Sailor Hina Moon!"

"Hina Mercury!"

"Hina Mars!"

Jeditaro chuckled. "Yeah, but you're in my air space. Say hello to my Wingmen." Two figures appeared, one off each wing of the plane, shaped like humanoid fighter jets. "Oh, and make sure not to damage the plane. I wouldn't want the plane to crash before I finished you personally."

"Mercury, Mars, you take the first wingman. I can handle the other."

"Be careful, Moon," Hina Mercury said as Naru jumped to the other wing of the plane to battle the second minion. Jeditaro look on in amusement.

Although the wingmen had missiles and sharp wings, Shinobu and Mutsumi were nimble and able to avoid the attacks. "Kotatsu Heatwave!" A blast from Hina Mars vaporized the first wingman.

Naru fought hand to hand with the other, not daring to use her retribution attack for fear of hitting the plane. When the wingman charged at her, Hina Moon ducked low.

"Hina Ascend Punch!" She uppercut the minion off the side, but it exploded in midair nearby. The force of the explosion shook the plane, and the sailors almost fell off.

"Aah!" Jeditaro screamed as he fell off the wing. The girls watched in horror as they saw him fall out of sight.

"The plane!" Hina Mercury motioned to the angle at which the plane now tipped. The sailors rushed back in the open door and rushed to the cockpit. There was no pilot!

* * *

Through quick use of the manual that all planes have, the sailors were able to set the plane down safely at the next airport. But as they entered the hangar, a loud voice chuckled, and the hangar door slammed shut. The girls exited the plane, only to be attacked by a dark energy blast from above. They were all knocked in different directions. 

"Never underestimate your opponent," Jeditaro taunted them from above. He was floating in place, using a jetpack. He shot more dark energy attacks at them wildly, and they dodged as best they could in the near darkness of the hangar.

"Let's lighten up this room!" Hina Mars held a flame in her hand. "Kotatsu Fireball!" She blasted a large hole in the roof, missing Jeditaro but letting in the light from the starlit night outside. The half moon also had risen overhead.

"The light won't save you," Jeditaro sneered. He blasted Hina Mars across the room, then aimed at Mercury. She deflected most of the attack, but fell to her knees.

Naru charged Jeditaro, but he was too quick. He grabbed her outstretched arm and flung her across the room. She tried to stand but couldn't, so she put her hands together and closed her eyes.

"Saying your prayers, little girl?" Jeditaro mocked.

"No," Hina Moon whispered. "Gathering power." A white light began to engulf her, and suddenly Jeditaro knew why. The power of the mystic moon. He tried to stop her, but this time his attacks were depleted by the growing light.

"Hina Moonlight… Redemption." Her whispered attack filled the room with the white light, though she didn't know what she was saying until afterwards. Jeditaro screamed, and fell to the ground. The light healed the injuries the sailors had taken, but it wasn't pain that Jeditaro was crying out from. It was due to his dark powers seeping out from every pore, the evil dissipating, and his memories of his master being wiped away. He was becoming human again. "My… powers…" He said before he fainted. His appearance took on the form of his human disguise, Kentaro.

"So that is his true form," Mutsumi said, as the heroines returned to their usual selves.

"I think he is beaten. We should go before he wakes up," Naru suggested. "I would venture to guess that he will never remember what he has been through, so he can live a normal life."

"But who put him up to it?" Shinobu asked.

"I'm sure we'll know eventually. Something tells me this isn't over."

* * *

"Kanako-sama. Jeditaro was defeated by the soldiers of Hina." 

"I know. But his loss will not be for nothing. He has shown us the strengths and weaknesses of our enemies. And that should be more than enough for such a skilled warrior as you, Tsuruko, or should I say, Nephlitaro?"

"Indeed. But only if they get in the way of our plans. I would hate to sully my blade with their blood unnecessarily."

"Do not go easy on them, Nephlitaro. They already have cost me one of my four generals. I don't want to lose another because of carelessness or underestimation."

"That won't happen. The stars are in our favor."

"That may be so, but the moon's alignment is in theirs. Don't forget that."

Nephlitaro's eyes gleamed in anger. "Never."

"Then go and prepare."

* * *

"I heard Kentaro was a passenger in that second plane incident," Keitaro Urashima told the tenants of Hinata House. "I haven't heard from him since he came to the party I held here." 

"Yeah, I hear he as transferred to another school, but even then he was skipping classes," Naru said. She didn't want Keitaro to know the truth, naturally. Or anyone else for that matter.

"But the plane attacks stopped. Maybe the culprit was captured?"

"I hope so."

"I'm not sure I'll ever want to take a flight now, though."

"Me either, Keitaro."

Shinobu was about to speak up, but stopped. This was the second time Naru had called their landlord 'Keitaro' without picking a fight with him, so she decided not to mention it.

"Poor Shinobu, you need to learn to speak up when you want something. C'mon, try it," Naru prodded.

Shinobu tried to make something up. "Okay. How about we go out to eat for once?"

Keitaro chuckled nervously, realizing he'd have to pay the bill. And it would be expensive with five people in the house.

"Can we afford that?" he asked.

"About that," Shinobu continued. "I have a relative who happens to run a restaurant…"

"WHAT?" everyone yelled.

"You two have some interesting relatives," Naru told Shinobu and Mutsumi.

"What about you, Naru?" Shinobu asked.

"Well, I do have a little sister…" she said quietly.

"I see. What about you, Keitaro?"

"Um, let's see. I do have a stepsister, but I haven't seen her since she went to see Grandma Hina."

Tama listened closely to this, but obviously didn't say anything in front of Keitaro and Kitsune, who was also present. She knew that the Hina family was the source of the powers of the sailors. But what did that make Keitaro? Or his stepsister? She would have to investigate further.

"And what about you Kitsune? A family of foxes?" Mutsumi teased.

"I'm not telling."

* * *

"Motoko, you have trained well. But you are not yet ready to fight your sister. You must seek the aid of my soldiers. They will give you a stronger power." 

"Yes, Hinata."

"And tell them the true name of their enemy. And when the time is right, I will tell you and the others the whole history of this war."

"I don't care about that. My sister is my only concern."

"Be careful that you don't hurt innocent people while lost in your own battle."

"I understand. I'll follow your orders, and I will become stronger."

* * *

Extra Credit Preview! Trouble comes rumbling in! A new enemy, a new ally, and related to boot! The Thunder Blade Hina Jupiter is here, and will definitely make herself known. And the past will begin to catch up to the soldiers of Hina as well! Stay tuned! 

End Test 4


	5. Sibling Rivalry! Battle of the Zanzoken

Test 5: Sibling Rivalry! Battle of the Zanzoken

Motoko Aoyama approached the main doors of Hinata House. Though she did not know exactly who she would find there, she showed no hesitation in her stride. She knocked soundly on the door with the hilt of her kendo stick.

A young man opened the door. "Are you here for a room?" he asked politely.

"No, I'm looking for some people who are living here."

"Hmm. Well, I'm not one to deny entrance to someone so polite. My name is Keitaro Urashima, the manager of this house. At the moment, they are probably all in the living room. Follow me." He led her to a short square table flanked by a couch and a few comfortable chairs on each side. Three girls sat on the couch, discussing homework. A fourth lazed on a reclining chair, watching a baseball game on a small TV. They looked up when Keitaro and Motoko entered the room.

Motoko spoke loudly. "Which of you are the soldiers of Hinata? I'm here to train."

Everyone gawked at her.

"What is she talking about?" Keitaro asked.

Naru Narusegawa laughed nervously. "Um, that… is the nickname of our study group at school! Since we live here, for the moment anyways. And now, Miss…"

"Motoko. Motoko Aoyama."

"Well, follow us right this way, and we'll fill you in on the rules of joining our little group." She pushed the dumbfounded girl down the hallway. Shinobu Maehara and Mutsumi Otohime, the two other members of the "group," followed.

"We'll take care of this, Keitaro," Shinobu said as she left.

Keitaro could only nod in confusion. Then Kitsune Konno, the only one left in the room, motioned him over to watch the game on TV.

* * *

The girls eyes Motoko suspiciously. Naru had brought Tama from the hot springs, hoping she might know about this newcomer. 

"So, Miss Aoyama," Naru asked, "Why are you here? And what do you want with those soldiers you were referring to?"

Motoko replied, "As I said, I wish to train with you, if you are indeed them. I was sent here by Grandma Hinata to give them information and perhaps gain power from them."

"Hinata? The owner of this house?" Shinobu asked.

"Keitaro talked about her a few days ago, remember? She travels a lot," Mutsumi supplied.

"Yes, and there is more, but I can only tell what remains to the people she asked me to find."

A new voice popped up. "And you have found them." It was Tama, looking concerned; well, as concerned as a turtle can look.

"A turtle?" Motoko looked in surprise. "…talks?"

"I said, you have found us. I am Tama, the advisor of the soldiers of Hinata. And I can sense that you are meant to be Hina Jupiter. I suppose that is why she sent you."

"She is a soldier too?" Naru said.

"The… turtle talks," Motoko murmured. She shook off the queasy feeling she had. "Yes, she sent me to gain the powers of a true soldier."

"That's fine, but you shouldn't have been so obvious. The two people in the other room don't know about our secret," Naru chided.

"I'll keep that in mind next time, but I have other things on my mind. Such as my sister, Tsuruko, who has been taken over by dark forces."

"What?"

"She is the most powerful swordswoman in my family. And a dark power took her. Now she has come back under a new name, Nephlitaro, and attacked other people from my family, as well as people from the dojo where I trained. Grandma Hinata helped me escape, trained me, and told me to seek you out and tell you about the leader of the dark forces."

"And who is that?" Mutsumi asked.

"Hinata's own adopted granddaughter, Kanako, who now has added the title of queen to herself."

"She must be the one who controlled Kentaro!" Naru said. "But where is she?"

"If Hinata knew, she wouldn't say. But she said she would tell us more later in person. As for now, show me how to get the power I need to fight my sister and save her."

* * *

Nephlitaro knelt in front of the dark queen Kanako. Behind her were two rows of shadowed figures who also knelt in servitude. 

"The only other disciple of the God's Cry School is Motoko, but she escaped."

"Find her and bring her to me."

"Yes, Kanako-sama."

"Alive."

"As you wish."

* * *

"Keitaro, we are going to go study at Motoko's house," Naru told him as they approached the door. 

"Do you need any help?" he asked.

"From you? Ha! A mime could tell us more than you could."

He frowned. Naru's snide remarks were like daggers to him, but he took the insult without retaliation. He would get through to her eventually.

The girls took a bullet train out of town, and then approached the dojo Motoko was leading them to on foot.

"This was a hidden place until we were attacked. Please don't tell anyone about it."

"Of course," Naru told her.

"They might be watching the area, so we should transform now, before we arrive."

"Okay. Hina Moon Power!"  
"Hina Mercury Power!"  
"Hina Mars Power!"

"Hina…Jupiter Power!"

* * *

Nephlitaro watched as four people approached the God's Cry School. Though she couldn't recognize most of them, she could see through the disguise of the last one. She landed in front of the door and waited for them to arrive. 

"So, you've come back to accept your fate?" she asked Motoko.

"No, I've come to save you, sister. Even if I have to rely on others to do it," Motoko as Hina Jupiter replied.

"Together as one! We are the soldiers of Hina! Sailor Hina Moon!"  
"Hina Mercury!"  
"Hina Mars!"

"And Hina Jupiter, the soldier of kendo!"

Nephlitaro smiled. "Well, aren't you all so precious? But I have my orders. And you know you cannot defeat me. Not with my skill and the master sword Shisui. Soon, we will be together again, in the darkness!"

"My sword is no longer a mere wooden bokken." Motoko held out her hand, and a sword appeared in it. "This is the sword of Jupiter, Kisei."

"Is that so? Well, let's find out whose sword is stronger then."

The two sisters rushed at each other as the other sailors looked on. The attacks and parries were quick and efficient.

"So this is all you learned in the God's Cry School?" Nephlitaro asked. "Pathetic." She jumped to the roof of the dojo.

"Hina Moon Retribution!" Naru attacked Nephlitaro, but the beam was deflected with a slight movement of the sword.

"Don't interfere!" Nephlitaro shot a blast of some sort of cosmic energy at Hina Moon. "This is between me and her."

"And I'm gonna win!" Hina Jupiter jumped above Nephlitaro, and held the sword up. "Thunder Zanzoken!" A bolt of lightning from the blue sky hit the sword. Motoko pointed the sword down at her sister, and the bolt blasted downwards.

There was a huge explosion as the roof of the dojo caved in from the force of the impact. As Hina Jupiter landed nearby, she looked for any traces of her sister, but the dust cloud concealed any possible movement in the area the bolt of lightning had struck. The other soldiers rushed up to flank her as the smoke cleared. No one was on the roof.

"I'll give you a hint," a voice came from above them, hidden in the trees around the dojo. "You missed."

* * *

The four girls discussed a strategy while Nephlitaro chuckled with amusement in her hiding place. 

"She is toying with us!" Naru said. "Her speed and power are more than enough to beat any one of us. But together, maybe…"

"No, this is my battle. I just have to find a weak point, a time to hit her with everything I've got." Motoko still held the Kisei in a defensive position, in case her sister decided to attack again.

"We will draw her attention. That might give you an opportunity to catch her off guard."

"Please allow us to help you!" Shinobu said.

"Very well. Do what you want, but I want to end the battle myself."

"I hope you can," Naru told her. "We were able to recover someone overtaken by darkness, but nearly were killed doing it."

"I understand. I'll give it my best shot."

* * *

Nephlitaro watched with amusement, and then decided they had enough time. 

"Did you say your last goodbyes?" she asked them as she landed on the steps behind them. She had put them between her and the dojo, knowing they couldn't use it to hide in with the roof smashed in. "Or perhaps you were trying to conceive a plan to beat me? Please, go ahead and try. It is fun to watch your efforts."

"Kotatsu HeatWave!" Mutsumi blasted the steps with heat, but Nephlitaro dodged.

"Hina Kick!" Naru attacked from the side, but Nephlitaro changed direction in midair, right into an attack coming from Motoko!

"Cutting Evil Slash!" She swung the sword with a speed that surprised Nephlitaro, who moved slightly from its path. Motoko and Naru landed, and looked up at Nephlitaro. Her face had a sharp cut across her left cheek. She put a hand up to the mark, bleeding a little.

"Not holding back? Good. Neither will I then. Dark Star Bolts!" She blasted at the girls, who dodged or took cover behind trees.

"I thought your teamwork was good, but then you all go off in opposite directions. Too bad."

Hina Jupiter came down the steps to face her sister again. The other soldiers reappeared from the trees surrounding the steps.

"I've wasted enough time," Nephlitaro told them. She sheathed Shisui and clapped her hands. Dark forms began to appear around the four soldiers. They were humans, clad in dark clothing.

"Those are… the defeated members of the God's Cry School," Motoko said.

"Yes, and they are our minions now. And soon you will be too!" Nephlitaro and then returned directly in front of Hina Jupiter. "Let us take our duel elsewhere." And they vanished.

"Hina Jupiter!" The other soldiers yelled. But they were caught up in a fight of their own as the new enemies advanced towards them, surrounding them.

"Thereare about two dozen of them," Shinobu said. "Can we beat them?"

"Definitely," Hina Moon replied. "I'm more worried about Motoko."

* * *

Nephlitaro and Hina Jupiter appeared by a large waterfall. 

"I thought this would be a proper setting for our final duel. After all, you will be our servant when I am done with you here."

"I serve no one! Thunder Zanzoken!"

Nephlitaro held up Shisui. As Hina Jupiter watched in horror, the sword absorbed her attack.

"Face it, my dear sister. You've lost."

"I will not accept defeat!"

"Then accept this. Thunder Zanzoken!" She pointed her sword at Hina Jupiter, and the absorbed attack was sent back. Motoko blocked it as best as she could with Kisei, but was thrown back into a boulder.

"Shisui can absorb attacks and use them against the one who performs them. But you knew that, didn't you?"

"…Yes. But I can't give up!" And yet, Motoko thought, what could she do? She would have to find some way to defeat her sister, with or without the power of thunder, or she would pay a hefty price.

* * *

Extra Credit Preview! What can Motoko do? She's caught between a rock and a sharp place. Her new attack is ineffective. Does she have the skill to harness the true power of Kisei? Can the other three soldiers of Hinata beat a group of disciples of the God's Cry School? Stay tuned! 

End Test 5


	6. Decision! Fate of the God's Cry School

Midterm 6: Decision! The Fate of the God's Cry School

Two weeks ago…

Motoko Aoyama woke up in a strange room. The last thing she could recall was her dojo being attacked, being forced to flee, and blacking out. Obviously, someone had come to her rescue, or she wouldn't have woken up.

She sat up and surveyed the room she was in. It had sliding wooden doors, no windows, and very little decoration. She had been covered in a blanket of some obscure linen, and slept on a futon. Her kendo stick lay nearby, as did a medicine kit and some bloody pieces of bandage. Someone had tended top her wounds, probably the injuries she had taken as her enemy had caught up to her fleeing.

One of the doors slid open, and the bright light of the morning made her put a hand over her eyes. Only a small object came through the door, so little of the sunlight was blocked.

An elderly woman's voice asked, "Are you feeling better?" After the woman closed the door behind herself as she entered the room, Motoko could slowly make out the figure. This old woman was really short!

"Are you the one who saved me?"

"That is correct. I am Hinata. You were fortunate I was on a visit to friends and family nearby. It appears you were attacked."

"How did we escape? Surely you can't have carried me?"

"I have my ways."

"And they must have attacked you too!"

"My, my, so full of questions! Well, don't worry about it yet. Please rest a while longer. Then, I'll ask you a few things."

Motoko shrugged, and lay back down. She must have still been exhausted, as she fell asleep almost instantly.

The next time she awoke, she explained to Hinata how her dojo had been attacked, and that her sister had been the first to be captured. This latest attack, she was surprised to find her sister as one of the enemies.

"So, that is how it is," Hinata said. "Well, I thought as much. It seems that she is back."

"Who is back?" Motoko asked curiously.

"My adopted granddaughter, Kanako. She had turned evil, so I was forced to banish her. It appears that she has allies now, and is using them to control other people, especially powerful warriors, like the students she has captured from the God's Cry School."

"How do you know of the God's Cry School? It is a martial art that is very secretive."

"I have warriors of my own, just as secretive. And allies in every martial art school."

"An old lady like you?"

"One that saved your life, remember."

"That is nice and all, but I must return to my dojo. I will defeat my sister and return her to where she belongs."

"How noble. But you are not strong enough to fight her on your own."

"And you'll stop me, is that it?"

"If I must. However, I might be able to help you. But you will have to do two things. First, learn a few of my techniques here. They will help cleanse the enemy's soul. Second, find my warriors. Some of them are at the Hinata House. They will be able to boost your fighting power. Well, the girls anyways. My grandson should be avoided if possible."

"You talk like a sensei. Very well. I accept your conditions."

"I knew you would. You are a warrior with a lot of potential."

"Thank you."

* * *

She had followed Hinata's instructions, and had indeed gained many things. But they were having little effect against her sister. Was Tsuruko really that much more powerful than her, even though consumed by darkness as Nephlitaro? Or was it just the sword Shisui that was beating her? 

"I will not accept defeat!" Motoko gathered her strength, and set up a defense.

"Oh, you want me to attack?" Nephlitaro taunted. "Well then, how about I use some attacks you'll recognize. Boulder Cutting Blade!" She swung her sword straight down toward Motoko, who blocked with her own sword Kisei. Even though she wore a special armored clothing while transformed as Sailor Hina Jupiter, Motoko cringed in pain as the special attack of the sword sliced the air around her, and continued on for a while, destroying rocks and trees in the forest behind her. At least her sword didn't break, she thought.

"Impressive. You withstood my attack. I wonder, will your friends will be able to without swords?"

"Oh, no!"

* * *

Hina Moon, Mercury, and Mars had been surrounded by two dozen possessed students of the God's Cry School. The minions drew their swords and charged. The three soldiers of Hina dodged into the trees surrounding the steps where they had confronted Nephlitaro. 

"I hope they aren't good at climbing trees," Naru muttered. As leader of the soldiers, she motioned to the other two, Shinobu and Mutsumi, to cross the span of trees and meet at the doorway of the dojo, which had been destroyed earlier in the battle. And their movement to escape came none too soon.

"Boulder Cutting Blade!" One of the swordsmen sliced through a tree they had just left as if it hadn't even been there. Trees behind it had also toppled, as if hit by a guillotine.

"That is the style Motoko trained in? Scary!" Shinobu cried.

"But it has a weakness!" Mutsumi pointed out. "They need swords."

"Well, it could be done barehanded, but I think disarming them is still a good plan," Naru answered.

"Leave it to us!" Shinobu said.

"Just be ready to do to them what you did to Jeditaro," Mutsumi told Naru.

"Okay!" Naru let the two girls cover her, as she closed her eyes and tried to recall the power to purify her enemies.

The minions made their way up the stairs to the entranceway of the dojo. Mutsumi led out with her Kotatsu HeatWave onto the raised swords of a group of the enemies, while Shinobu had armed herself with a number of Mercury's magical frying pans. As Hina Mars' fire spells engulfed some swords, Hina Mercury threw frying pans at the others. "Frying Pan Boomerang, Ricochet!" The projectiles bounced off the swords and continued hitting others, disarming the enemies.

The enemies continued charging, and though unarmed, surrounded the two girls, capturing them. But as they approached the last soldier, they found they were too late.

"Hina Moonlight Redemption."

The area lit up in a half-sphere of white light. The two other scouts were freed from the enemies grasps as the darkness possessing them was dissipated. The students fell to the ground, unconscious.

Hina Moon appeared as if she would also faint, so the other two soldiers ran to each side of her and braced her.

"We did it!" Shinobu said.

"Yeah." Naru still looked worried. "Now it is up to Motoko."

* * *

The duel between Motoko and Nephlitaro was distracted by the burst of light coming from the distance. 

"That light!" Motoko felt a surge of confidence. Pure light like that could only mean that her new allies had won. Now she'd have to find some way to do the same.

Nephlitaro noticed the change in Motoko's mood. "If you think that is an omen, don't. I still have the stars on my side. Dark Star Bolts!"

The blasts of energy flew at Hina Jupiter, who didn't move. "Cutting Evil Slash!" Nephlitaro watched in shock as her attacks were cut through and destroyed.

"And now it's your turn!" Motoko jumped overhead, and brought Kisei down at her sister, who blocked with Shisui.

"That is the best you've got?" Nephlitaro held back the attack as Motoko pushed the sword, the blades still locked.

"No, but it is enough! Evil Sealing Sword!" Motoko's blade lit up with white light, and the two blades became covered. Nephlitaro was held in place as ribbons of light from the two swords surrounded her. She screamed as the light fully enshrouded her, and she dropped Shisui, which was still glowing with positive energy. Nephlitaro fell to the ground, and soon reverted to the defeated sister, Tsuruko.

"Dear sister, Shisui is a powerful sword, it is true. But it is a sword drawn to light. I was able to use it against you because of that. I doubt I could have defeated you if you hadn't been possessed by evil.

Tsuruko was barely able to speak, still weakened by the fight. "Sister… thank you."

Motoko untransformed and tended to Tsuruko's wounds as her allies arrived, drawn to the area by the same type of light as they had used earlier.

* * *

"My sister has agreed to not tell anyone about our secret identities, if we do not tell anyone about the God's Cry School," Motoko told her new friends the next day. She was visiting them in the living room of Hinata House, but looked melancholy. Keitaro and Kitsune were nowhere to be found. 

"That's good, but why so glum?" Naru asked. "We were able to save your sister and the other students of the dojo."

"But not the dojo itself. Remember my attack destroyed it. Now, the school will have to be rebuilt, and I have to be punished."

Shinobu imagined some sort of punishment involving the Boulder Cutting Blade. "Oh, no!"

Motoko chuckled wryly. "Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong. They are merely going to expel me from the school, never to return. Although I'm sure Tsuruko will come and visit."

"That's awful!" Mutsumi said. "How will you train?"

"I suppose I will just train in my new arts, being a soldier of Hinata. They still have an open room here, if I recall what the manager said."

"I'm sure we can persuade that lunatic to let another of our friends live here."

"Although it's starting to turn into an all-girl's dormitory run by a boy!" Mutsumi remarked. They all laughed.

* * *

Keitaro Urashima, the landlord of the Hinata House, was out shopping. Kitsune Konno had tagged along, using as her excuse the need to do odd jobs to pay her rent, but then somehow Keitaro had ended up lugging all of the grocery bags. 

"Hey, Keitaro, what do you think those girls are doing? I'm always getting left out now."

"You could have went with them, but you said you were too tired."

"You think that new girl, Motoko, will rent a room? It seems all of Naru's friends are."

Keitaro laughed. "I guess I wouldn't be surprised. Hinata House is becoming quite popular."

"Hmph. Maybe too popular."

"Well, as long as I don't run out of rooms, I can't complain. I still have a few to let."

"Now you're on my wavelength, money man."

"I do it for the family, not selfishly."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding."

When they returned, the other tenants were waiting for them, along with Motoko. To Keitaro's slight surprise and Kitsune's annoyance, Motoko asked for a room, explaining that she had been kicked out of her house. Keitaro didn't ask for an explanation.

* * *

The dark queen Kanako was angry. Two of her generals, defeated in a matter of days! She wouldn't stand for it. 

"Zoicitaro, Malachitaro!" Two dark figures appeared and knelt before her.

"Your orders are to destroy the soldiers of Hinata. They have beaten my other two generals. I don't care is you have to split them up, take hostages, or double team them. Just get the job done."

"It shall be as you wish, Kanako-sama," the taller guy, Malachitaro replied. To his side, Zoicitaro, a woman with a short haircut, held his hand.

"Yeah, we can take care of some immature girls." Zoicitaro chuckled.

"That overconfidence is what has caused the loss of Jeditaro and Nephlitaro," Kanako pointed out.

"But they had no sense of teamwork."

"And we are unstoppable as a team," Malachitaro said.

"Then go. Don't waste any more time." The two generals left.

"Damn you, Hinata. Soon, I shall return and defeat you once and for all!"

* * *

Hinata sipped a cup of tea at her cabin high in the mountains. 

"One more soldier, and they shall all be assembled. Then, the war will truly begin."

* * *

Extra Credit Preview! We've reached the halfway point in the series! Who is the final soldier of Hina? It's a rambunctious girl who likes arcade games? Well, Hina Venus is definitely full of energy. And energy is something the other sailors will need when they find themselves being attacked by two of Kanako's generals! And what about the two minor characters, Kitsune and Keitaro? Well, they'll have plenty to do in the next chapter, hopefully! Stay tuned! 

End Midterm 6


End file.
